jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Corythosaurus
Corythosaurus is a duckbilled dinosaur, related to Parasaurolophus but easily recognized because of its laterally flattened, plate shaped crest. This crest is larger and rounder in males, and also much more colorful than in females. Corythosaurus is, like Parasaurolophus, a peaceful and easily scared animal. When facing danger it usually flees running quickly on its hind legs; if cornered, however, its great size and powerful tail and legs can be very dangerous weapons against smaller predators. breed- Corythosaurus herbivore profile: The Graceful Horses of Sorna" Name: Corythosaurus Ingensis Sornaensis Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous, lifespan: 65 years status: Unknown population: Unknown top speed: 20-30 mph ecological niche: they are like mainly fill the niche of zedras in africa keeping vegetation in line and serve as easy food source for many skilled carnivores social behaviors: these are very social animal and they live large herds and will join herds of other animals like parasaurolophus vocalization: The sounds a Corythosaurus makes are loud, short, high-pitched cries. Corythosaurus females are known to incite males to display or to fight one another, using calls and body language. When a strange male approaches a female Corythosaurus, she will alternate between interest and disinterest and purposely look towards the other males of the herd. The male will be prompted to challenge these other males, hoping to gain the female's favor. Males fight using loud vocalizations and bodily shoving matches, and this allows the female to observe the males' performance and to evaluate them as potential mates. Generally, females prefer the biggest, strongest males with the largest crests and produce the loudest sounds diet: herbivore; it is not picky at all. Batteries of chewing teeth in its jaws make short work of tough fibrous vegetation. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna Habitat: Corythosaurus can be found in the central interior of Isla Sorna, generally around plains and marshland area. The generally avoid tight surroundings such as jungle. This makes tagging easier due to the wide area these dinosaurs frequent. predators: They have numerous predators like trex, allosaurus, raptors, Ceratosaurus, Carnotaurus, baryonyx And Spinosaurus DNA interpolation: (89%) pure Corythosaurus DNA (8%) african reed frog DNA (3%) leopard gecko DNA Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: osteomyelitis can appear in the distinctive intra cranial bone. Their also Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Hookworm, Tuberculosis, Algae Poisoning, Campylobacter, Tapeworms and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: during the Wet season Corythosaurus Migrates along with Parasaurolophus / Triceratops to Meadow after mating on Game Trail. Corythosaurus females lay about fifteen eggs in a crater-shaped nest and both parents take care of the young. Infant Corythosaurus have a cryptic coloration with stripes to hide in low vegetation. They Lay their eggs in colonies at the center of Meadow. Herds leave with their young at end of wet season. Corythosaurus breeding season coincides with the breeding season of Parasaurolophus, and it is during this time when the two species are more likely to form mixed herds. Corythosaurus females are known to incite males to display or to fight one another, using calls and body language. When a strange male approaches a female Corythosaurus, she will alternate between interest and disinterest and purposely look towards the other males of the herd. The male will be prompted to challenge these other males, hoping to gain the female's favor. Males fight using loud vocalizations and bodily shoving matches, and this allows the female to observe the males' performance and to evaluate them as potential mates. Generally, females prefer the biggest, strongest males with the largest crests and produce the loudest sounds. After the mating, the Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus herds will migrate to the Meadow to lay their eggs. Their nests are colonial, with mounds being set close together to allow room for the adults to move in between. The eggs are incubated with vegetation, and the juveniles are brought food and protected by their parents until they are able to leave the nests and travel with the adults. Summary : Corythosaurus originally had 97% of its genome mapped before the Isla Nublar Incident struck the island. It was then successfully recreated by InGen in the Embryonics Administration lab on Isla Sorna in secret after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, alongside Ankylosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Ceratosaurus.56 The Corythosaurus were parented and fed in captivity until InGen abandoned the lab and released them into the wild. Being bred illegally and far after the Isla Nublar Incident, it was not planned be an attraction in Jurassic Park.7However, it was featured in the mural for the Visitor Center's restaurant. Corythosaurus was a very unique specimen we resurrected. It's most unique feature is the hollow crest on its snout. This crest can function as a built in megaphone projecting the noises it makes loudly. Its calls can be heard several hundred meters away. Some calls have been known to disorient theropods as large as T-rex long enough to run away. Besides their muscular tails Cory's only defense is running. When running, it isn't unusual for the Corys to stampede. Corythosaurus had thousands of teeth in it's upper and lower jaws crammed together to make a single efficient grinding unit. The crest is larger and brighter in males. These animals like open fields where they live in large herds of both genders. Courtship occurs by the males flashing their crests and bellowing at each other. These animals have a never ending supply of teeth and old teeth are replaced. When they are replaced, they come out as a single piece. These are skittish around humans and one worker was killed in a stampede. After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaurs free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. Corythosaurus roamed freely across the island for years to come afterwards. Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Corythosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiencythat affected the original dinosaurs. It is unknown how many Corythosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. In that region, their herds would roam alongside the related dinosaur Parasaurolophus.5 They are often found on the central part of the large island, living right alongside their long-crested cousins, the Parasaurolophus, who seem to give them warning signals or approaching tyrannosaur hunters.This is likely due to the Parasaurs having a bigger crest, giving them louder vocalization. Corythosaurus live in herds and often join herds of other hadrosaur dinosaurs such as Parasaurolophus and edmontosaurus. These herds often stick close to sauropods such as Brachiosaurus for safety, and the hadrosaurs themselves are often trailed by groups of Gallimimus which in turn seek safety amongst the larger animals. Being a target for many predators, Corythosaurus has very acute senses, especially its eyesight and smell. Although it usually grazes on all fours, Corythosaurus often raises up onto its hind legs in order to run; to observe its surroundings or to reach up to browse from the lower levels of trees. Like Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus display latrine behavior; with entire herds preferring to expel their waste together at a designated location - usually an area of dense forest. Corythosaurus often join herds of other duckbilled dinosaurs such as Parasaurolophus. They have very acute senses, specially eyesight and smell, and although they usually graze on all fours, they often stand on their hind legs to observe their surroundings. They can swim but it is not true that they flee to the water when attacked by a predator. Aggressivity is almost non existant among Corythosaurus. This animals produces calls that are very similar, although less diverse, than those of Parasaurolophus. They are usually shorter, too. Their most typical call is a short yelp when they are scared or trying to tell other Corythosaurus about a potential threat. Corythosaurus herds often go on stampedes when attacked; this is a deffensive strategy, for it prevents predators from picking one single prey. Often, meat eaters, including larger ones such as Tyrannosaurus, abandon the hunt instead of risking theirselves to be trampled. by 2018,Corythosaurus were subject to cruelty on Isla Nublar but it is unknown if there were any surviving populations. Category:Dinosaur Category:Hadrosaurs